gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario:Fabrix199
«AGUANTE OLIMPIA VAMOOOO'» «Mi dinero lo guardo en el bolsillo izquierdo y mi celular en el derecho, es más higiénico (?)» «No, no quiero editar este año» «No tengo novia» «Mi sueño húmedo es aprender dos idiomas» «Si tienes una pregunta, usa mi muro como el resto de los mortales» «Si vas a tocar algo, ponlo de vuelta en su lugar» «Tengo sentimientos difíciles de explicar» Presentación wikieska Saludos, soy un usuario moderadamente dedicado dispuesto a ayudar en lo posible y actual miembro de la administración con el puesto de administrador. Entre mis intereses se encuentran los videojuegos, series animadas, idiomas, la cultura casi generalmente y todo lo kawaii (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ Autobiografía Preferencias/Gustos y Contacto ' data loss ' /* we tried to open user:fabrix199 Preferencias for lecture*/ FILE *pFichero = fopen("user:fabrix199 Preferencias ", "r"); /* if file cannot be opened, print error number and error string */ if(pFichero NULL) printf("The archive cannot be open, error nº %i, description: %s\n", errno, strerror(errno)); Contribuciones Artículos creados= *Phat Clothing *Guías: Sweet and Kendl *Exsorbeo.com (en construcción) *'Equipamiento de armas de Helena' (fusionado con Casa de Helena Wankstein *Anouchka Benson *Flores minimeat market *Barber Salon inutilizado *Silent But Violent *Sorpresa festiva (desambiguación) |-| Artículos reescritos= *Globos rojos *High Stakes, Low-Rider *Guías:High Stakes, Low-Rider *Blox *Ganton *Ganton Projects *Kevin Clone *Kronos *The Main Frame *Mural de la Virgen de Guadalupe *The Serrated Edge |-| Plantillas creadas= *'Infobox consola ficticia' (borrada, la cambie por la siguiente plantilla que resulta ser más dinámica) *Plantilla:Infobox producto *Plantilla:YoutubePlayer (cortesía de la wiki de desarrolladores) *Plantilla:PH |-| Categorías creadas= *Vehículos blindados *Misiones exclusivas *Equipos de hardware *Empresas de videojuego ficticias *Institutos académicos *Localizaciones de Legion Square *Bares de Grand Theft Auto III *Bares de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *Bares de Grand Theft Auto Advance *Bares de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Bares de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Bares de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Bares de Grand Theft Auto IV *Bares de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars *Bares de Grand Theft Auto V *Prendas de vestir |-| Otros= Userboxes Personal= |-| Grand Theft Auto= y también la versión décimo aniversario PS2 y PC Algún día pienso tener el GTA VCS y una capturadora de vídeo. Premios Recordatorios Recordatorio de cosas por hacer *Completar 6th Street Plaza *Completar el artículo de desafío Ganton *Completar Plantilla:Infobox consola ficticia *Completar Exsorbeo *Completar Exsorbeo.com *Investigar como es el tema con Carniceria Panaderia y Carniceria. *Categorizar artículos con Categoría:Equipos de hardware *Categorizar artículos con Categoría:Empresas de videojuegos ficticias *Expandir Orange Grove Street Families *Crear todos los artículos con enlaces requeridos en MeTV *Colocar los desafíos faltantes en el archivo de Desafíos *Colocar todas las votaciones/análisis de concursos faltantes en su archivo *Ver que hacer con Academias, escuelas y universidades *Completar mi perfil *Mejorar este desastroso artículo *Mejorar los Controles de GTA: SA y VCS *Ordenar y organizar Categoría:Empresas y sus subcategorías *Ordenar y organizar alguna otra categoría que no recuerdo ahora jeje *Analizar el tema del Stockade *Cambiar la Categoría:Ropas por Categoría:Prendas (o prendas de vestir) *Rellenar Love Media *Ordenar categoría:Restaurantes *Arreglar Categoría:Rascacielos Notas *Para enlazar a wikipedia es wikipedia:es:texto *Para enlazar a un artículo de otra wiki es w:c:es.wiki:texto *Si tienes problemas para añadir un texto en un artículo o encuentras que quieres añadir más información pero que no cabe en una oración, entonces usa notas! y para cerrar Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Mejores Usuarios Categoría:Categoría:Usuario:Fabrix199